When the Day Met the Night
by naughtsandcrosses
Summary: Both feeling the suffocating weights of their pasts on their shoulders, Eli and Clare are running away from their lives. They find themselves lost, hurt, and most importantly, each other. Cute little one-shot. Give it a read.


Hi everyone! I am SaucyElmo, previously MissLizzie97! I changed my pen name so it was the same as my Tumblr (that I am NEVER on) and my Twitter (that I only made to stalk the Degrassi cast)

I'm sad to say that I have deleted two of my stories – A Part of Me and The Secret Talent. To me they were a little too cheesy and I will write other stories to replace them as soon as I can. I also deleted The Long Lost Goldsworthy too, but it will be reposted if I can find the time to rewrite it.

This is a make up for me not updating again. School started awhile ago and it's already making me buckle down. I'm up every day at 6 and don't get home til 5. Bed at 9:30, repeat. I'm not home often anymore. What I may do is kidnap my laptop and write in study hall every day LOL.

I will be switched POV's often in this fic, make sure you see the bold type telling you which POV it is! :)

Until I figure something out, please accept this fluffy one shot as a token of my apology.

That is all.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi, or When the Day Met the Night by Panic! At the Disco.

Review?

* * *

><p><em>When the moon fell in love with the sun, all was golden in the sky.<br>__All was golden when the day met the night._

* * *

><p>I couldn't handle them anymore. My parents. They had finally made it impossible for me to be around them. Why was I subjected to this? Why did they always fight and somehow I was the one who ended up hurt? Why did I have to watch my family fall apart right before my eyes? It wasn't fair. But then again, the world truly is cruel.<p>

I hate my life. I hate everyone in it. No one understands me. My parents' divorce was the icing on the cake. I truly was alone. And you know what the worst part is?

There's nothing I can do about it.

So I ran. Ran as far as I could. As far away as possible. Away from the hurt, away from _them_.

The summer's warm breeze whipped around my auburn hair as I took down the sidewalk. I had no idea where I was going, nor did I care. I just kept going. I ignored the way my legs felt like jelly. I concentrated on something, anything that could take me away from this pain and help me find peace.

Nothing came to mind.

Tears stung my eyes as I finally stopped. I breathed heavily as I took in a run down neighborhood and my eyes caught an old, rusted iron gate. I strode towards the gate, and as I barely touched it, it creaked open. I looked around for people and saw none. I walked into the gate, and gaped at the beauty before my eyes.

It was a Zen garden, full of overgrown rose bushes and every flower imaginable. They were all different colors and not one weed showed between the beauties. There was a small pond, tinted slightly green of algae, and I looked into the pond, gasping at my appearance.

I had deep circles under my eyes, my blue eyes were red and puffy, and my auburn curls were a little disarray. But I didn't care at this point.

I roamed around the garden, the tears starting to subside. I started to focus on the beautiful colors and the texture of the petals. It calmed me down and soon the tears stopped falling.

After some time, I took refuge under a cherry blossom tree as the sun hid behind the clouds. My eyes started to get droopy, and I lay down in the soft grass and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>When the sun found the moon, she was drinking tea in a garden. Under the green umbrella trees, in the middle of summer…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Eli<strong>

I can't take it anymore. The weight of her death was too overwhelming. The ghosts of my past had finally caught up to me. I didn't want Imogen to find out about Julia. I tried so hard to keep it a secret. But finally I realized I couldn't hide it from her any longer. But, as soon as I tell her, she walks away. I tell her everything; open up completely, and she walks away.

That just proves she never loved me in the first place.

Not that it mattered, I never loved Imogen. I simply used her, just as she used me. I had hoped her huge and uncanny resemblance to Julia would help me move on.

Clearly, I was wrong.

So I ran. Ran far away. I didn't care that I'd probably never go home. I didn't care that I'd probably die out here. I didn't care anymore. The tears stung my emerald eyes as I ran. I didn't bother wiping them away. I just let them fall.

A sixteen year old guy like me shouldn't have to deal with this. A normal sixteen year old guy would be playing video games with his best friend, or taking his girlfriend out on a date. I clearly, wasn't normal.

I never was.

I stopped running, exhaustion waving me over and my legs felt like pudding. I was in some old neighborhood, the kind where a horror movie was usually shot and a serial killing drug addict came out and stabbed you to death with a pencil.

That actually sounds enjoyable right now.

What really caught my eye was a gate, rusted orange in color, green ivy intertwining in the bars. I strode toward it slowly, and noticed it was open. It creaked loudly as it creaked open. My eyes widened at the sight.

It was a garden, completely overgrown with roses of all colors. Red, white, pink, and yellow. They all combined together to make a collage that was too beautiful to exist. I gasped silently as I saw all sorts of blue and purple snapdragons and orange marigolds.

One thing caught my eye, a cherry blossom tree. But it wasn't just the tree itself. It was attracting me, pulling me like a magnet to it. It wasn't until I got closer that I saw the true beauty of it all.

A girl, about fifteen, with short, cinnamon curls was sleeping under the tree. I marveled her beauty. Her porcelain skin looked so delicate and soft. She had full, pink lips that made me want to kiss her. Never in my life had I been so attracted to a girl before. It was as if she was all I saw. I was partly convinced that I was dreaming and that she wasn't real. I mentally kicked myself and realized this _was_ real.

The girl began to stir, and she woke up, blinking her eyes several times. I gaped at the blueness of her eyes. Such a pure aquamarine; it was bluer than the sky on its bluest day, and it was deeper than the ocean.

She quickly noticed me looking at her and blushed. I found it the most adorable thing in the world. I smirked, and walked closer to her.

* * *

><p><em>When the moon found the sun, he looked like he was barely hanging on. But her eyes saved his life. In the middle of summer…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Eli<strong>

Those eyes; oh God, those blue eyes. They look straight into me, knocking down all my walls and I suddenly feel like I'm flying.

"Hi." I whispered. _Hi?_ Smooth move Eli.

"Hi…" The girl whispered back. She blushed slightly and bit down on her bottom lip, which I found extremely attractive. She stared directly at the ground and her blush deepened.

"I'm Eli." I said, walking closer to her. I felt as though I was five again, on the first day of kindergarten and I met a new friend. She looked up as I was within a foot of her. I fought the urge to kiss her right then and there.

"Clare." She answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Clare<strong>

"Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl," Eli said huskily. His eyes, oh God, his eyes. Such a bright emerald, sparkling and deep; I found myself entranced in them.

"Thanks…" I blushed, earning a smirk from Eli, which I found quite alluring and attractive. Why had I never met this boy before?

"So… what brings you here?" Eli asked quietly, stepping even closer to me.

"I just…needed the fresh air." I gulped. If I told Eli my issues, he'd run no doubt. I can't tell him anything.

"That's what they all say." Eli said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>So he said, "Would it be all right, if we just sat and talked for a little while. If in exchange for your time, I give you this smile?"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Eli<strong>

"That's what they all say." I rolled my eyes. Clare scoffed, and she had a small smile tugging at her lips.

"If you must know, I couldn't handle my parents." Clare said quietly, looking at her shoelaces as if they were talking to her.

Without second thought, I put my sharpie painted finger under her chin and gently tilted it up. Clare's eyes were shining with unshed tears, and it broke my heart at the sight.

"Want to talk?" I offered. I never offer people my time, but I felt as though I needed to be there for this girl.

"Y-you don't h-have to." Clare stuttered.

"You tell me your story and I'll tell you mine." I countered. I smiled slightly.

Clare paused for a moment, blushed, and said, "Deal."

* * *

><p><em>So she said, "That's okay, as long as you can make a promise, not to break my little heart, or leave me all alone in the summer."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Clare<strong>

"Deal," I said, blushing. I dared myself to look into Eli's eyes – they were blazing with emerald and mixed with a little black, giving it a slight vagueness.

"So, what's _your_ story?" Eli said, raising his eyebrows. I never open up to people – but Eli was making it difficult to stay confined.

"My sister died from an African disease when she went there to help the orphans, and my parents are constantly fighting, threatening the other with divorce and accusing them of such awful things! Growing up they always taught me divorce was bad, and sex before marriage was a sin. They're such hypocrites! I don't know what to believe anymore." I let all the words fall out of my mouth, as if I was talking to a friend instead of a complete stranger. Surprisingly, Eli didn't run, or say he didn't care; he stayed put, and listened to what I had to say, nodding every now and again.

"Sounds… frustrating," Eli said, seemingly out of other adjectives.

"You have _no_ idea." I said, looking up into Eli's eyes for the millionth time. He smirked, and I instantly got butterflies. _Why am I acting like this?_ I thought.

"I told you my story. Your turn," I bluntly said, smirking a little of my own. Eli glanced at the ground and took a deep breath.

His eyes seemed like they were making me a promise, as if they were saying they wouldn't break my heart. But being all the past I've been through, I don't know if I can trust myself.

"Well, here goes nothing." He whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Well he was just hanging around, then he fell in love, and he didn't know how, but he couldn't get out. Just hanging around, then he fell in love… <em>

_In the middle of summer…_

* * *

><p>"Well, here goes nothing." I whispered. I took a deep breath, and I was honestly scared. I listened to Clare's story attentively, and she has been through a lot. I can see why she wanted to get away from it all. I did as well; but for different reasons…<p>

"My girlfriend…well… ex, died." I started. Clare gasped, but I wasn't finished.

"One night, we got into a fight. She cheated on me and got herself pregnant. I said some things I shouldn't have. She went off running into the night and got stabbed by a psychopath." I said. Clare's blue eyes built up with tears and I reached up my hand and wiped them away.

"I can understand why you wanted to get away from it all…" Clare said quietly, allowing me to wipe her tears. I softly swiped my thumb under her eye and took her tears away. She smiled softly at this, and did something I never thought she would do – she hugged me.

She held me as tight as her little body could manage, and I held unto her for dear life, as if she was the only thing anchoring me to this Earth. She actually was, considering before now I was thinking about giving up on my life completely.

I was wonderstruck by this girl – she made my heart pound and my hands shake, and yet I barely knew her. I loved her aquamarine eyes, and perfect little body. She wasn't trying to be something she wasn't. Clare was an untapped source of pure beauty. She was perfect. At this moment, I knew I had something great, and I wasn't about to let it slide through my fingertips.

I gently pulled out of the hug, and Clare's face was a little flushed. I smirked a little, and took a leap of faith. I placed my hands on both sides of her waist, and kissed her softly.

The sparks didn't fly.

* * *

><p><em>All was golden in the sky… All was golden when the day met the night.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Clare<strong>

Kissing Eli was pure bliss. But, there were no sparks.

It was fireworks, exploding and electrocuting our lips. I held onto Eli with everything I had; immediately entangling my fingers in his jet black hair, while my arms were around his neck. Eli moved his hands from my waist and interlocked his fingers together behind my back, placing me as close to him as possible. Our lips moved in sync perfectly, and there was no other place I'd rather be.

* * *

><p><em>In the middle of summer…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>A Year Later <strong>

Even a year into the future, Eli still hasn't changed. He's still _my_ Eli; witty, sarcastic, caring, and just amazing. We hardly ever fought, and if we ever did, Eli was always the first to apologize. He has already completed therapy for his issues, and things have been going well.

On the morning of our one year anniversary, I found myself in the familiar front passenger seat of Morty. Even when he's entering his final year of high school – Eli never got rid of Morty. He always jokes that he will die before he dumps Morty.

It was the middle of summer, where it all began. Eli was taking me somewhere special, and being as impatient as I am, I bugged him for details, but to no avail. He never gave me any hints, and my insides where blazing with curiosity.

Morty rolled to a stop, and Eli fixed the blindfold on my eyes to make sure I couldn't see anything.

"Are you sure you can't see? You're not faking me, are you?" He asked smugly. I giggled and shook my head no. Eli took my hand, and led me down a concrete path, at least that's what it felt like beneath my shoes. I heard a slight breeze, a smelled a slight flowery smell, but otherwise had no idea where I was.

"Okay… take the blindfold off." I complied, and gasped.

We were in the Zen garden – the place that started it all. Where we first met, where we had our first kiss, where we started dating, and where we realized we were meant to find each other and be together. It still hadn't changed all that much. The cherry blossom tree was in bloom again; full pinkish petals fluttering in the breeze.

Eli placed his arms around my waist from behind me, placing his chin on my shoulder. I turned my head a little and kissed his cheek longingly, making him blush.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," Eli whispered back, kissing my lips. It still had the very same fireworks it did when his lips first kissed mine. I smiled, and turned back to the cherry blossom tree, admiring its beauty.

This is where we began. This is where the day met the night.

**End of story**

* * *

><p>So what did you think? I think some of the last parts were kind of bad, but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think? School may be a lot of energy right now but I'm still kicking! I have many little ideas blossoming in my document folder just waiting to be completed and published! Review!<p>

Until next time!


End file.
